Neko Aiden (Hiko x Aiden)
by RainbowPuddles
Summary: Aiden is a cute cat, but his owner is seeing more than just that... ENJOY LE SMUT!


Aiden mewled happily as his owner scratched behind his ear, his back. Jesus, did he love it. Hiko was the best owner a cat could have. Sad thing, Aiden wanted to be with his owner. Hiko seemed to be quite flirty, and a lot of men checked him out. Aiden hated that, the cat couldn't help but dislike how it was. He wanted Hiko to only pay attention to him. Hiko was small though, and adorable. His pink hair was thick and quite long, and his big purple eyes with those beautiful light pink lashes surrounding. Aiden could drown in it.

Hiko sat Aiden down off his lap, a small smile tugging his lips as he walked over to the computer. "Hey!" Once again, Hiko was talking to Ezra. Aiden knew Hiko was gay, and that guy pissed him off. He was going to steal Hiko, Aiden just knew it. The male jumped up in Hiko's lap, licking at the human's chin and cheeks. "A-Aiden!" Hiko whined, his face a red color. "N-No. Let me talk to Ez-Chan!" Hiko sat Aiden back down, making the cat hiss and stubbornly jump back on Hiko.

Ezra seemed to have chuckled from the other end. Aiden was going to kill Skype, it was taking his Hiko away. Hiko couldn't help but laugh as well, kissing his cat's head. Aiden paused for just a second before he began to lick Hiko's face with his scratchy tongue, and then he licked Hiko's lips. It was like a spark of determination went through Aiden, but he pounced Hiko and did it more. Hiko's eyes seemed to have widened, and even Ezra was quite surprised. What a loving and passionate cat this was!

Hiko smiled at this and stuck his tongue out, Aiden's tongue coming in contact. Aiden honestly felt flushed, and jumped off Hiko in embarrassment to go in a corner and think. What a funny day this was, Hiko and Aiden seem to get closer every day. Enough to lick each other's tongues at least...

~

After that mess had happened, Aiden found himself waking up. He wasn't quite sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was aware that he was still in the corner. Mushroom corner, that's what it was. It was his corner of thoughts...and mushrooms. Aiden found his owner in the kitchen, preparing food for himself. When Hiko had looked down at Aiden, he laughed. "Finally awake, I see. You want some food?" Aiden meowed in response to his owner, wishing he could talk like a normal being. Then again, if Hiko knew what Aiden thought and said, He'd be scared.

Aiden was quite...the pervert. He imagined things of Hiko daily, like if Hiko was a Neko. Ha, you don't even want to know what he'd do to that cat. "So, are you thinking about earlier?" Hiko bent down to see his cat, a small smile on his lips as he scratched behind his cat's ear. Aiden meowed, his eyes narrowing slightly as he lifted a paw and put it on Hiko's soft lips. "Nn?" Hiko tilted his head at his cat's actions before giggling. "Ha ha, want me to stay quiet about it?" He asked, Aiden simply meowed his response. Hiko, not understanding the meow too well, guessed it as a yes. Which was fortunately, correct.

After Hiko finished making the food, he sat down at the table, leaving Aiden his portion on the counter. Aiden hopped onto the counter, eating his food quickly so he could watch his beloved Hiko eat. The male could be a pig, but it was cute to Aiden. Hiko looked over as his cat jumped onto the table and watched him eat, making him laugh before kissing the cat's head. After a while, Hiko had finished his food and decided to go lay down. Of course, things got a bit strange then.

As Hiko sat on the bed, Aiden jumped up as well. Licking his owner's cheeks. Hiko laughed, but his face felt quite red. When Aiden's scratchy and warm tongue licked over his lips and in between the soft pink ones, Hiko shuddered. He felt a strange feeling, and knew right away that this was wrong. He was feeling a sexual feeling...for his cat. Aiden licked happily at his owner's face, then went down to his neck. Licking everywhere till he reached Hiko's spot, which he hadn't even knew of until Hiko let out a moan. "..." Hiko covered his mouth, shocked at his own shameful sound.

Looking anywhere but Aiden, Hiko quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He waited a while before he went out into the room, still quite hard. Laying down on the bed, he wondered a while where his cat had gone. Most likely to sleep. So, he slipped a hand into his black shorts, and touched himself. His thoughts full of something not pure. No, it was anything but pure. It was sexual, so sexual that after Hiko released he cleaned himself and cried for a long time. "I'm disgusting."

Aiden had witnessed this all, watching his owner from the corner of the room. Watching him attempt to be quiet as he did such. Did Hiko even consider that Aiden was there? No, he didn't. Aiden went over to the window, jumping up so he could look out at the moon. ' Please let me be with Hiko...' Aiden thought, letting out a small meow. Hiko was asleep by now, and was snoring softly on the bed. Then, a light shone from the kitchen. Aiden, being curious, sneaked into the room. Seeing too girls, he narrowed his eyes. "You called?"

As they spoke, Aiden meowed rather loudly, glaring at them. ' How are they going to help? ' The girls looked at each other before laughing. "We're fairies, trust us. We WILL help," One of them spoke, looking at the other. "You want to be with Hiko, right? Well, then how about we make a deal." They spoke together, holding each other's hands. "You can become human and stay with Hiko, but we...get to watch you all with cameras!" They spoke the last part rather excitedly, making Aiden flinch but nod. Was this a gift? The thought over-joyed Aiden. They snapped their fingers and Aiden fell into a sleep, one that lasted until morning. Aiden dreamed of nothing but Hiko, and what it'd be like to finally touch him.

~

Hiko woke up, extremely tired still though. Standing up, he walked into the bathroom first to do his business. Looking around, he couldn't find his cat. Walking into the kitchen, his eyes widened as he stared at the naked man on the ground. A horrified sound left his mouth as he stepped away. "U-Um!?" Hiko couldn't find words, he could only feel shock. Looking around with wide eyes, he finally kicked the naked male. "Get out!" He screamed, his groggy appearance being the first thing that Aiden saw.

Aiden sat up, rubbing his head before he spoke. "Just shup up, Hiko." He grumbled, but soon enough noticed his voice, and how he seemed bigger. Standing up shakily, Aiden looked down at his owner. He was taller than Hiko. Taking in his human body, Aiden smiled before hugging Hiko with a grin. "I'm so happy, Hiko." Aiden spoke, kissing Hiko's head. "Who are you?" He heard, making his pause before pulling away with a red face.

"I'm Aiden, your cat..." Hiko didn't seem to believe what Aiden said so, Aiden licked Hiko's cheeks. "Remember?" Aiden bit Hiko's left cheek before letting his tongue run over the bite mark. Hiko didn't talk, but he was shaking. Pulling away, Aiden seen instantly the tears in Hiko's eyes. "Is this funny for you, you sick bastard?" Hiko cried, pushing away from Aiden and going back to the room. Slamming the door shut, he didn't lock it. Aiden walked in, sitting down on the bed beside Hiko.

"I wouldn't lie about such, Hiko." He whispered, his hand carassing Hiko's face. "I know so much about you, like yesterday. You wanted to talk to Ezra or whatever his name is...and you got upset becuase I licked your face." Aiden spoke quickly, making Hiko's face turn red. "W-Well of course I got upse-" Aiden pounced Hiko, but seeing as though he was much bigger, Hiko went down with much force. "I seen you last night." He whispered into Hiko's ear.

Hiko's face was a bright red, making Aiden chuckle. "I love you." He bit Hiko's ear, causing the smaller one to shudder and let out a moan. "I love you too, Aiden." Hiko whispered back, his lips soft against Aiden's cheeks. Wrapping his arms around Aiden's neck, Hiko allowed the male to kiss him greedily, liking how his tongue wasn't as scratchy, and how it felt so good against his. "Nng~" Hiko arched up into Aiden when the other male's hands gripped onto his butt, teasing the entrace through his shorts. "You're wet." Aiden's hand snaked down into Hiko's pants, grabbing onto his neglected member.

"Ah! Wa-" Hiko was cut off, Aiden's mouth covering his again as he began to move his hand in a fast motion. "Ah! Aaaah~" Hiko's hips jerked up, especially when Aiden's teeth bit into his own tongue. "Hiko..." Aiden groaned when Hiko's hand went into his pants, gripping onto Aiden's larger member and stroking the tip. Both of them created a fast pace, but soon they stopped just so they could strip. Aiden watched Hiko, Hiko watched Aiden. Both of them feeling too full of love to even consider being embarrassed by their actions. Smiling, Aiden gripped onto Hiko's erection, rubbing it against his own. "Uhn..." Hiko's eyes closed as he threw his head back, letting out gasps and moans as the male mover thier members together. Creating such a wonderful feeling to run down both of their bodies, Aiden found himself closer to release.

"Hiko, I'm-" Hiko kissed Aiden, making the other shut up as they came together. Their seed spilling out over Aiden's hand and their chests. "Ha..." Hiko looked at the mess, and laid back as Aiden began to lick up the mess. "I want to make love to you, Hiko." Aiden said after a moment of silence, making the pinkette blush. "If you want to..." Hiko found himself wanting to as well, and as soon as Aiden was done...they both decided thats what they were going to do. It was time to really connect.

Hiko let out a small moan as he felt Aiden's tongue go to his anus, slowly entering it. "It's dirty - Aid - Ahn!" Hiko's back arched up as Aiden dipped his tongue down into the warm tight hole. Hiko was delicious, that was that. Finally, Aiden spit on his fingers and inserted one into Hiko's hole. "It's okay." He whispered when Hiko jerked, not use to a long finger. When Hiko was just getting use to it, Aiden put another. This caused a sharp pain, but not bad enough to make him cry. When the third finger came, he was almost crying. Hiko's eyes closed as he clawed at the bed. "It's okay..." Aiden whispered again, making Hiko calm down.

Stretching Hiko took a lot of patience, because honestly he was beautiful. Biting his own tongue, Aiden positioned himself before slowly entering the male. "Ahnn..." Hiko let out a whimper, his hips rolling a bit as he found it quite uncomfortable. Aiden waited until Hiko nodded to move, a gentle and slow pace going on. Hiko felt nothing but pain, his head turned as whimpers left his mouth. "NNG!" As Aiden began to go a bit faster, it felt a lot better. Hiko had to keep from cumming too soon. Looking at Aiden, he had a look of begging. "Faster..." He moaned out, hips bucking into Aiden's. The other male happily did as told, going faster and deeper. Hitting the spot Aiden wanted, Hiko cried out. "There~"

Aiden went harder, hitting the spot dead on each time. "Hng" Aiden groaned, the feeling of Hiko's walls tightening making his head spin with ecstasy. He felt so close to release again, making the two of them both cry out as the pleasure built up. "I'm close." Hiko whispered, his nails digging into Aiden's back, Aiden could only nod. Both of them moaned and groaned as they came, Aiden burrying himself deep inside of Hiko before cumming inside the male. "Hnn~" Hiko came shortly after that, his eyebrows furrowing as he did so.

"You are so beautiful, Hiko." Aiden whispered after everything, making Hiko laugh softly before snuggling into his cat. "I love you."  
>"I love you too, Aiden."<p>

~

"Oh my god, that was so cute!"  
>"I know right, lets watch it again!"<br>"Girls, what are you watching?!"

"...SHIT"


End file.
